Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a jig, in particular for a robotic arm in which the jig is capable of translating an artifact between two mutually perpendicular planes in a three-dimensional (3-D) space.
Related Art
Automated equipment is primarily used for reducing manufacturing time and enhancing production efficiency. Typically, to reduce equipment cost, a robotic arm is employed to operate with a jig.
Most jigs are only capable of moving an artifact in a single plane or along a single axis. For rotational motion, a robotic arm is needed to achieve the operation.
For automated equipment, a robot arm is usually furnished with a gripper to pick up artifacts. However, the gripper normally is rotatable only in a single plane. If the gripper is made to operate multi-dimensionally, the cost of the automated equipment would increase with added burden to the user, although the production efficiency could be improved.
In light of this, for using with a robotic arm, how to provide a jig that is capable of manipulating between two mutually perpendicular planes, is the main objective of the instant disclosure.